Policies and guidelines
This page outlines the policies and guidelines that should be adhered to when adding images and pages or making changes to the Wiki. Parent Page *Read about our Parental Guide here: Parent Page User behavior * Vandalism will not be tolerated and will always result in a block of varying severity depending on how major an admin judges the act to have been. PLEASE SEE BLOCKING POLICY for more information. * Rudeness towards other users will result in a warning, and persistence will have to be met with punishment. This is a community, and things are a lot easier if everyone isn't insulting one another. * In case of an edit war, users are to discuss the issue between themselves either on the article's talk page or their own user talk pages. If a result cannot be agreed upon the incident may be mediated by another user, or an admin if the dispute still fails to reach a resolution. Articles may be locked until a consensus is reached or the issue is resolved by the show itself. * All comments (entries submitted to talk pages or the forum) are to be signed using four tildes (~~~~) so that commenters can be identified easily and without the need to peruse a page's history. This practice should not be carried onto article pages as "signing your work" is inappropriate for a wiki and does not conform to community standards. * Hate speech, particularly racist, homophobic or transphobic speech, will not be tolerated. This is a wiki about the TV series This Wiki is based on the Game of Thrones TV show and not the Song of Ice and Fire novels. The two are separate entities with their own canon and continuities. What is true for one may not be true for the other. That being said, an "In the books" section will be included in articles for proper comparisons, as well as proper links to A Wiki of Ice and Fire. Some information, such as character names or identities may be derived from the books - particularly regarding unidentified background characters and extras - if and when the show provides no information on the subject. NO SPOILERS A spoiler is a plot detail that has not been featured in an aired episode. Plot details from aired episodes are not spoilers and the wiki aims to be up to date with the latest episode so viewers who are not up to date are likely to find plot details that are new to them. The TV series is based on a series of books that has not been completed yet. Since this is a Wiki about the TV series alone, no spoilers, events or characters from future books may be added to the Wiki until the TV series introduces them. In addition, even though all the events and plots of all the characters in the TV series are now past the the plots of all the characters in the books released so far, there are internet rumors and leaked episodes that are also considered spoilers and cannot be added to the Wiki until the TV series introduces them. Certainly the fate of major characters and the outcome of major storylines should not be revealed under any circumstances. New editors contravening this policy in good faith should be made aware of it by placing Template:Spoiler Policy and an explanation on their talk page. The template reads: Deliberate or persistent violations of the policy will be met with a block from editing, duration to be determined by an administrator but typically 1 year for violators who contribute nothing but spoilers. Using official and American spellings Although set in a land reminiscent of Medieval Europe, ''Game of Thrones ''is an American series based on an American sequence of books by an American author which uses American spellings throughout. As such, the correct spelling of words on the Wiki should be the American ("As High as Honor" for the Arryn motto, not "Honour", for example). Also important is that the correct spellings of terms, names and terminology are used. So it's "khal", not "kahl", "Petyr Baelish" and not "Peter Baelish". If in doubt, check the HBO Viewer's Guide website. Image policy and relationship with HBO The use of official promotional HBO images is permitted under Fair Use, though if possible smaller images should be used rather than high-resolution ones. The use of screencaps is specifically permitted for this Wiki by HBO, as long as we don't go overboard (i.e. drowning each article in screencaps where a couple will suffice) and as long as we understand that HBO reserve the right to ask us to remove specific or all screencaps at any time. Given the number of Wikis out there based on HBO shows with tons of screencaps, I doubt this will ever be an issue. New images should be uploaded with: #A proper name/title for the image file, that pertains to the image itself. #A description. #A link to the image source or a description of its origin. #A licensing tag. #An appropriate category. #Please note: Try to only upload images to an article or blog. Pointless images floating about is counter-productive. #Only 3 warnings will be given, until a block will be given to your account. #Dark images need to be categorized with "Image (Brighter image needed)", yet ONLY admin's have the rights to actually brighten the image itself. #Images are to be only thumb size and located on the right side of the page. Because this Wiki is based on the TV series and the TV series alone, the use of images unrelated to the TV series should only be considered if absolutely necessary. Using the covers of the novels to illustrate the book article under Fair Use is one thing, for example, but the use of other copyrighted material (Amoka's portraits of book characters, Ted Nasmith's castle artwork etc.) must be avoided. We enjoy a cordial relationship with HBO at present. Anything that will threaten that relationship and the long-term future of the Wiki, such as publishing spam, illegal download links and so on, will not be tolerated. Featured articles We feature one article on the main page each month. There is a Featured Article nomination process for suggesting articles for this highlighting. The wiki has a Featured Article archive of past recipients. Underage users Game of Thrones is rated TV-MA, which means the series is meant for adults. Any user under the age of 18 will be unable to edit the Game of Thrones Wiki. We appreciate all the editors who help, but unfortunately we must take precautions when it comes to underage users editing on a more "adult" site. Category:Game of Thrones Category:Policy